


The sum of the parts

by froggy_freek



Category: NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek





	The sum of the parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Sing the Body Miraculous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462490) by [abigail89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail89/pseuds/abigail89). 



Jethro/Bones fic.. nuff said .. how could the bunny not bite :) 

This is I guess a sort of banner-ish art inspired by the pretty boys, hope you enjoy. And please go read the fic too :D 

 

[](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/2013/gibbs-bones.png.html)


End file.
